Warmth of the walls
by Ghostmaus
Summary: Rigby gets incredibly tired of the situations in his life and has trouble dealing with it. Will he pull through or will he get lost with himself? WARNING contains Morby.
1. Chapter 1

**Warmth of the walls**

Rigby Pov:

The floor...the cold hard floor...my paws...oh shit my head...

" WAKE UP! "

" Uhhhhhhhh... "

Rigby gargled out at the loud shout that had awoken him. He slowly pushed off the ground with both of his tiny paws and slowly gazed his head up at what was screeching at him. As the short raccoon rubbed his eyes out from the booze filled night before, he focused his view on the screecher of his awakening. To no surprise his view was a familiar one, it was his rage fueled , gum ball machine boss, Benson...

" GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY SLACKER ASS AND CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING MESS! "

Benson voice pierced through Rigby's ears like a bullet through flesh, with no easy way of getting out of this the raccoon just rub his head and sighed.

" Alright Benson, I'll get right on it... "

The machine just crossed his arms, surprise that the raccoon had no complaint or attitude towards his command of authority. Something seemed off about him, but Benson couldn't put his metallic finger on it and just shrugged it off.

" Good, after your done cleaning this mess you can start on your actual job. "

Benson said in a lowered tone and afterwards walk up stairs to his office.

Rigby looked around the room, he was in the kitchen. Chairs where toppled over, pizza and beer cans lie across the hard floor the windows where shattered even the door was a little off the wall slightly hanging in the air as the broken hinges made a clinking sound from a small gust of wind that pushed them gently against the wooden doorframe.

Rigby knew..rigby knew as soon as he woke up, he knew...that Mordecai would be gone. The past few weeks it was the same fucking thing, Him and the avian would party through the week, invite multiple people including Margret and Eileen then by Sunday night they would party the hardest. Eileen would leave early Mordecai would leave as well with Margret usually by midnight and Rigby...Rigby would be left by himself to clean up THERE mess at the house. Mordecai wouldn't be back till noon and Rigby would have to cover for him till he got back.

This cycle tired the raccoon, but he figured out a away to calm himself with his problems. When he would be awaken by mister screecher from his booze filled night on Monday, he would go up the stairs to his bedroom, once there he would proceed to his trampoline and pull out a box, filled with Percocet's. Rigby was hooked on them, it has become another problem within his life though. He used the drug to escape from work, from getting hit on by a girl he doesn't even like and the biggest problem of all, Mordecai.

Mordecai and him where friends, you could even say with " benefits "... The raccoon and the bird started to have sexual encounters with each-other on a daily basis, always touching holding but never kissing. They had sex on Mordecai's bed and even on the couch once, but the bird would always distances himself afterwards, leaving Rigby in the cold. This went on for sometime even after he hooked up with Margret, he would cheat and lie to her about the raccoon, Rigby hated Mordecai for this, but he hated Margret more. She cheated on him just as much as he cheated on her, They where PERFECT for each-other...and that made Rigby sick to his already pill-full acid filled stomach.

Rigby left the kitchen to take some Percocet's from his room, afterwards he headed downstairs to clean up the house then start his days work.

Mordecai Pov:

Mordecai opened his eyes, he focused his view in on what was laying next to him. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he realized he was on a bed. The sunlight shown through the curtains down onto the bed where they rest upon the body next to Mordecai. The body was a familiar one to the bird...it was Margret. This was a routine, he would wake up next to Margret on Mondays, usually waking up late into the morning after partying all week, in-between Sunday and Monday it was the only night they got to spend lots of time together.

All Mordecai could do was slip out of the covers as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the other bird. Mordecai then would grab his keys and bolt down the stairs leading out of Margret's apartment to his golf cart. After he hopped in, he would drive as fast as he could to the park to meet up with Rigby.

As the bird pulled up to the park entrance, he notice Rigby raking some leaves to the right of the parks path. Mordecai pulled the cart over and jumped out, he headed toward Rigby to see if he needed any help. Mordecai approached the raccoon casually and spoke in his normal tone of voice.

" Hey Rigbone, how's the work treating you? "

Without even looking up Rigby raised his paw off from the rake and stretched it has far as he could in the air, flippin' the birdie to his blue feathered friend.

Mordecai chuckled and rubbed Rigby's hair.

" Haha sorry for not cleaning again Rigby, but you know how I love the lady pecks! "

Mordecai blurted out in a obnoxious tone.

Rigby lowered his paw and looked up slightly, he open his mouth and spoke with a stone cold tone

" I also know how you like the coon pecks as well mord-A-loser.. "

Mordecai's smile faded and he punched the raccoon on the arm as hard as he could causing the small raccoon to fall over.

" Whatever dude, I'm just going to work over here today. "

Rigby held back the tears and stood up, ignoring his confrontation with the blue jay, feeling his pills kick in blocking the pain. Rigby was already pissed at the bird and didn't need any of his hungover obnoxiousness around today, he started raking again as he turned his shoulder to the bird.

Mordecai frowned a bit at Rigby's attitude, it wasn't really like him to be this much of a baby about his teasing. Mordecai just grabbed his rake that was next to the trash surrounded by fallen leaves on the ground and began his work.

This was going to be a long day.

**Chapter one is revised and complete. Now to move forward. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Warmth of the walls**

Rigby and Mordecai just finish completing there work and house choirs for the day. The duo decided to sit and eat some afternoon cereal in the kitchen. The both where siting across form each-other trying to avoid eye-contact till finally Rigby broke the silence.

" Mordecai..."

Mordecai looked up slightly, locking eyes with Rigby and softly spoke.

" Yes, dude? "

Rigby swallowed his cereal hard and painfully forced his words out.

" Why..why do you use me... "

Mordecai almost choked on his Captain chunks when he heard those words echo through his head. He slowly drifted his eyes away from Rigby's and clenched his fist.

" I..I don't dude... "

" Then why am a stop and fuck to you! "

Mordecai started to panic, in fear someone will hear

" Look dude lower your voic- "

Mordecai was interrupted by Rigby.

" You act so ashamed of me, like I don't meet up to your standards, like I am just a tool for your pleasure! No love, no compassion just sex! "

Mordecai was starting to get pissed at the raccoon and punched the table.

" I don't have to fucking take this! "

Mordecai swiftly stood up and exited the kitchen, leaving Rigby.

Rigby sat there pondering on how he should have done that better but quickly got over it and ran upstairs to his room. The small creature dove under his bed and acquired his stash. Rigby had a thought that popping pills would be lame, so he decided to give it a new approach...by snorting them...

Mordecai Pov:

Fucking shit, what was that all about. I mean, why does he have to be such a faggot sometimes.

Mordecai thought in his head as he was heading out of the park and down the street.

Maybe...I was a little harsh to him, Rigby is a sensitive person after all. This isn't right...maybe I could make it up to him.

Mordecai continued down the road till he came across the video shop.

I know! I'll get a scary movie for us to watch tonight, then I'll cuddle him when he's scared or something gay like that. It should at-least shut him up for the next couple of weeks about the whole "I'm in love you" shit.

Rigby Pov:

Rigby had a Scott pilgrim vs the universe book and placed his pills on it. After that he crushed them up with a razor and divided then into three lines. Afterwards he took a straw and placed it against the book at the beginning of his line. He snorted hard and consecutively downing each line one by one till they were all forcefully snorted off the book. He sat on the floor by Mordecai's bed and laid his head against the wall. He's eyes became red and his nose started to bleed, the rush hit him fast and he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. He tilted his head at the razor and thought of something else he could do...

" I wonder what this would feel like... "

End of Pov's:

Mordecai walked up to the house and straight up the stairs to there room, holding a plastic bag with the movie blood 13. He exhaled and open the door to his and Rigby's room. Mordecai instantly drop the bag and ran towards Rigby who was laying on the floor.

" Oh dude why! "

Mordecai panicked and scooped the raccoon up into his arms and bolted down stairs, with a trail of blood that followed.

Benson! Call 911! Rigby is hurt!

Benson heard the yells of Mordecai from his office that echoed from down stairs and immediately picked up the phone, knowing with there luck that it must be serious when they ask for 911 assistance.

When the ambulance arrived, the park employes saw Rigby and Mordecai off as Rigby was stretchered in and Mordecai swiftly followed behind. Rigby was unconscious from the lose of blood. So the guys didn't get to talk to him.

Park staff Pov:

Benson: " wow I can't believe what Rigby just did... "

Skips: " sometimes people lose control benson, Rigby is just in a bad place."

Muscle man: " Probably sad because his fag doesn't love him. "

Benson punched Muscle man in the arm.

Benson: " Don't call them that, OR YOUR FIRED! "

Muscle man rub his arm and looked down shamefully.

Muscle man: " Sorry benson, it won't happen again. "

Skips: " Come on fellas let head to the hospital. "

They all nodded in unison and headed off.

Mordecai Pov:

Mordecai was sitting patiently in the waiting room for the doctors results.

" Mordecai? "

A human male doctor spoke.

Yes?

Mordecai sadly responded.

" Your friend here needed some blood and a detox, other then that he should be fine. "

" Wait what? A detox? A detox from what?! "

Mordecai said, confused.

" Ah, yes. Rigby test showed that he had a overdose of painkillers in his system. He also has self inflicted wounds on both his arms and on his outer thigh on his left leg and two cuts on the right side of his neck and three slashes on the left side of his face. Also it looks like he severed half of his right ear. I am so sorry Mordecai, I can't think of what could have driven him to this."

Mordecai couldn't help but tear up. He couldn't have known Rigby would go to such extremes. As Mordecai was crying he heard the rest of the gang came in, Benson, Muscle man, and skips. For Pops the group thought it would be best to leave him out of this. Thomas was studying while High five ghost was doing some of the parks work while the other employes were away.

Mordecai was greeted by the park workers and told them what had happened. The rest if the group was in shock. They all decide to leave accept for Mordecai. The gang thought it would be best to get the info on Rigby and leave them alone. So Mordecai waited tell Rigby had awaken from his slumber. This was going to be a long night, Mordecai thought.

**Well chapter 2 is sorta complete, sorry it took so long. 16 year olds are busy these day ewe. I will try and post more...frequently and maybe have a weekly schedule up and running so you guess don't get to frisky while I am away. Thank you. Review. I love you Morby fans. ~3**

**P.S. This story has ties to my own personal life with my ex boyfriend (Yes I am male) and other things.**


End file.
